victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera '(Born June 26, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer who played the role of Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. She played one of Tori's (Victoria's) best friends. Working With Victoria Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande first met on the set of the television series, Victorious. Grande played Cat Valentine, a slightly "disturbed" girl who is one of Tori Vega's friends. Early Life Grande was born and raised in Boca Raton, Florida. She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Ariana began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). In May 2008, Grande played the role of Charlotte in the musical ''13 on Goodspeed, before the Broadway transfer. Months later, 13 the Musical transferred to Broadway, and Grande played the same role of Charlotte, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her for study with tutors. In 2009 and 2010, Grande performed at Birdland Jazz Club in New York City with Miranda Sings. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. Grande teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa." Grande's hair is also naturally brown and curly, but was asked by creator Dan Schneider to dye her hair red because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes. (Because of the shooting schedule, she has to have her hair re-dyed every other week.) She enjoys getting "technically involved" with the TV show: she likes to help and/or watch the producers put together the songs, camera shots, etc. She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube. Career Ariana is also known for playing the role of Charlotte for the musical 13 on Broadway (Elizabeth Gillies also starred in 13 as Lucy) which won her a National Youth Theater Association Award. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the new musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. She has worked with Grammy-winning composers including Diane Warren. In summer 2009 and summer 2011, she taught music and dance to children in South Africa as a member of Broadway in South Africa. She is the younger sister of actor, producer and director Frankie Grande, and has appeared as a contestant in a celebrity episode of the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge. Ariana also does popular impressions of people on her YouTube channel, including Shakira, Britney Spears, and others. Grande is currently working on her solo music career while filming Victorious. She has covered many popular songs such as "Love The Way You Lie", "Born This Way/Express Yourself", "Grenade" and "Vienna" (originally by Billy Joel). She sang an original song called "Suitcase" live and has also recorded a song called "Stick Around" with Graham Phillips (He is also in 13 as the lead role of this Musical), written by Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher. Ariana performed the National Anthem for the first LIVE ESPN broadcast of the Anthem for the Florida Panthers (NHL) when she was 8 years old. Her back-up dancers include/have included Ian Paget, Isaac Calpito, her brother Frankie, Mike Shawn, Emmanuel "Manny" Hernandez, Shane, Scott Nicholson, Brian Nicholson, and Jordan Viscomi. She is currently writing songs for an upcoming solo album. Her first single "Put Your Hearts Up", co-written by her, Linda Perry and Matt Squire, made its world premiere at http://ryanseacrest.com/. Because of the feedback from her fans, the single was released on iTunes on December 12, 2011, which was earlier than planned release date. The official music video was released on Valentine's Day, 2012, on YouTube. On December 28, 2011, she performed at Irving Plaza in New York, which got sol d out. She also debuted another song, "Honeymoon Avenue" in her show. On her twitter, she reveal that another song in her album will be titled, "Pink Champagne". She debuted this song in mid-February via her concert at The Roxy. She will soon be releasing a new single called "Do You Love Me?" The song is a duet with LMFAO's Sky Blu. It was discovered by EW.com in August 2012, that Ariana, along with Jennette McCurdy, will be starring in a new, spin-off of iCarly, where "...eccentric Cat Valentine and sassy Sam Puckett will buddy up as roommates and start a babysitting business to fund their adventures, in the tentatively titled series Sam & Cat." Originally, Grande was supposed to remain in the Cat role on both Sam & Cat and Victorious, but the abrupt cancellation of Victorious ended these plans. Pasedena Playhouse recently confirmed via Twitter that she will be playing Snow White in their production of "A Snow White Christmas" from December 13–23, 2012. (This role was previously filled by The Glee Project contestant Lindsay Pearce.) Music Career On March 26 , Ariana's first single The Way featuring Mac Miller was released. It became a Top 40 and Top 10 hit and also received certifications of Plantinum in US (RIAA) and Gold in Australia (ARIA). "The Way" sold over 120,000 units in the first 48 hours. Having sold over 219,000 units in it's opening week, "The Way" holds the third best-selling first-week sales figure of 2013. "The Way" debuted at #10 on the Billboard 100 chart becoming Grande's and Mac Miller's first Hot 100 top ten hit. This makes Ariana the first top ten for a lead female making her first Hot 100 apeerance since Yael Naim.The single has sold 2 million copies in the US and has beeb certified double platinum by the RIAA..The album's 2nd single,Baby I, was released on July 22 2013. It was a follow up to "The Way". It sold 141,000 copies during it's first week. It debuted at #21 on the Billboard 100, making it her 2nd Top 40 hit It also debuted at #6 on the US Billboard Hot Digital Songs chart, making Ariana the only female artist to debut two songs in the top ten of the Hot Digital Songs in the year 2013. Ariana also released her third single, "Right There" on August 6 2013. The single features rapper Big Sean, On of Ariana's favourite rappers. "Right There" was sort of a sequel to her first hit single "The Way". It debuted on the Billboard 100 at #84. The music video for "The Way" was filmed on February 10 & 11. It was officially released on March 28 2013. The video consists of Ariana, Mac Miller and a group of dancers. At the end of the video Ariana & Mac kiss. The video was VEVO Certified on October 2 2013. Ariana also released a music video for "Baby I".Filming the music video took place on July 28-29. Ariana hinted that the video will travel back to the 90's and there will "lots of colour" and "lots of baggy clothes". The official music video was released on September 6 on her Vevo account. The music video for "Right There" was released on October 30 2013. It takes place at a masquerade ball being held in a mansion. Ariana, whose dressed as Juliet, catches the eye of another party-goer dressed as Romeo. The two navigate the party trying to find each other and finally meet and kiss at the end of the video. Patrick Schwarzenegger played the role of Grande's love interest. Ariana performed "The Way" on several Top 40 radio concerts. She also performed on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Late Night With Jimmy Fllon. She also performed on the Today Show. On August 25 2013, Ariana made her MTV Video Music Videos debut performing her singles "The Way" and "Baby I" on the pre-show. On October 1, Ariana performed "Popular Song" on Dancing With The Stars with MIKA.She also hosted the backstage show at the MTV EMA.Ariana is nominated for People's Choice Awards for Favourite Breakout Artist and won the American Music Award for Best New Artist. Ariana also performed "The Way" and "Tatooed Heart". Lady Gaga gave her a standing ovation for her performance. Ariana is ranked #4 by Music Minors on Billboard's 21 Under 21. Ariana did a tour called the "Listening Sessions" to support her debut album. Ariana is currently working on her sophomore album and is to be released on February. Ariana will also release her Christmas EP called "Christmas Kisses" on December 17. There are four songs on the album, two originals and two covers. Ariana started releasing each single week by week starting from November 19. The songs are "Last Christmas" a cover of Wham!, "Love is Everything", "Snow in California" and "Santa Baby" a cover of Joan Javits featuring her former co-star and best friend Elizabeth Gilliez. Debut Album : Yours Truly Grande completed her first studio album, Yours Truly, in June 2013. It was released on September 2nd 2013 in the UK and a day after in the US. The album was inspired by artists like Amy Winehouse, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Alicia Keys, Christina Aguilera, Katy Perry, Madonna and etc. Yours Truly officially debuted atop Billboard 200 albums chart with 138,000 copies sold in its first week, becoming Grande's first number 1 album as a solo artist. This made Ariana the 15th female artist and the first female artist to have their first album debut atop the charts since January 2010, when Kesha's Animal opened at no.1. Yours Truly also debuted at top ten in several other countries, including Australia at no.6, the UK at no.7, Ireland at no.6 and Netherlands at no.5. It also debuted just outside the top ten on New Zealand's top 40 album at number eleven. Stage and screen credits '''Film Television Stage Category:Victorious Category:Friends Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast Members Category:Articles Not Involving Victoria